Calvin and Hobbes
by Alice1420
Summary: Draco ha tenido suficiente de Hermione Granger. Siempre acechando, mirando ... probablemente juzgando. ¿Pero los chistes a sus expensas? Bueno, ahora él tiene la intención de poner fin a cualquier juego que ella esté jugando. Dramione EWE


Literalmente no pude evitar querer traducir esta historia de la maravillosa **Kyonomiko**, con su permiso les traigo este fic de San Valentin.

Disfrutenlo.

Link original: s/13207939/1/Calvin-Hobbes

Link perfil de la autora: u/6402589/Kyonomiko

_o_

**Calvin y Hobbes**

**Feliz Día de San Valentín, amantes de Dramione!**

Esto fue escrito para el desafío Strutly Dramione smut. Mi mensaje fue "Recorte y envíele un caricatura divertida que signifique algo para ambos".

Amor para mi alfa In Dreams

Corazones para mi Beta para LightofEvolution.

Animadora (y estética!) Para MH Calamas

No soy el dueño de Harry Potter... ya sabes, en caso de que estuvieras confundido: P

_o_

Ahí está, justo donde él siempre sabe que la encontrará. Hermione Granger, la más dulce de las golondrinas, sentada en su cómoda oficina privada, mientras que Draco, el mortifago Malfoy, tiene que aguantarse con un... se estremece en su propia cabeza... _cubículo_.

No solo tiene que sufrir las indignidades de juicio del resto del Ministerio, sino que también tiene a Granger, su mera presencia, un recordatorio constante de su pasado a cuadros. La guerra puede estar cuatro años atrás, pero todo lo que tiene que hacer es mirarla a la cara para recordar la expresión de dolor en sus ojos cuando la llamó sangre sucia o angustia mientras ella yacía en el piso de su salón.

Muy bien, así que tal vez eso no es del todo _su_ culpa, a menos que cuente su existencia como algo por lo que ella puede ser culpada, pero es una declaración de hecho, no obstante. Compuesto por la realidad que parece, ella siempre está en su cercania. Una parte más paranoica de él siempre se ha preguntado si lo está mirando, como Potter ha admitido _que_ había hecho durante sus años escolares. ¿Salió de la guerra con más desconfianza que sus compañeros de su trío?

Esta tarde, regresó a su escritorio en el Ministerio por quinto día consecutivo para encontrar un cómic muggle esperándolo. Él _sabe_ que es de ella...

Primero, es una de las pocas personas en este departamento abandonado por los dioses que incluso lo reconoce sin ser forzado por los superiores, demasiado profesional para no jugar bien. Segundo, ella es una de las dos únicas Nacidas de Muggles y la otra es una maga de noventa años que sigue olvidando el nombre de Draco.

Esta vez, sin embargo, ha tenido suficiente. Todos los días de esta semana ha sido una imagen de un niño muggle con cabeza de dedo del pie levantándose para hacer travesuras con un tigre personificado, el nombre de Draco siempre estaba garabateado sobre el niño pequeño. Oh, eso parece bastante inocente, pero Hermione Granger es una de las otras cuatro personas que saben que cuando Draco era un niño, su padre lo complacía con un tigre mascota. Hace mucho tiempo que fue trasladado a un hogar mejor, una reserva que cuida a su viejo y anciano amigo. Él todavía lo visita cuando puede.

Hicieron falta mucho whisky y un poco de quid pro quo sobre Gryffindor para que Potter le quitara un poco de curiosidad y se horroriza al saber que aparentemente Granger lo había escuchado todo.

Entonces, ¿ella cree que es algo divertido, el afecto que un joven Draco tenía por su único compañero en una mansión de gran tamaño? Él no aprecia su ridículo en silencio. Había sido un niño pequeño y solitario la mayoría de los días y ese tigre era una bestia gentil y cariñosa, la protección mágica aseguraba que nunca podría volverse salvaje y mutilarlo. Las barreras nunca habían sido necesarias e incluso ahora la criatura acariciará la palma de Draco cada vez que lo visita.

Recogiendo el pergamino, burlándose del chico rubio con su tonto tigre, Draco está avanzando a través del departamento de Aurores, con la intención de detener cualquier juego que esté tratando de jugar.

Cuando él llega a su puerta, ella mira hacia arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos. Probablemente parece un poco intimidante, pisando fuerte en el suelo. _Bueno_.

Él espera que sí.

Cerrando la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para parecer enfático, pero no lo suficiente como para ser considerado un portazo, lo protege contra los intrusos y luego se gira para mirarla.

Mirarla lo hace enojar de nuevo. Pensó, cuando empezaron a trabajar en el mismo departamento, especialmente una vez que había llegado a un entendimiento relativamente amistoso con Potter, que podría tener al menos una relación civil con Hermione. Él supondría que ella es lo suficientemente civil como para que no sea _hostil_, pero la mayoría de las veces, sus interacciones incluyen que se escabulle de la habitación cuando él entra, pero extrañamente aparece cuando menos lo espera. Ella lo mira cuando cree que no está mirando y hace un punto para sentarse al otro lado de la mesa en la sala de conferencias.

¿Espera un ataque? Es ridículo y perturbador y se sintió insensato dentro de un mes de su tiempo en el Ministerio. La sola idea de que Hermione Granger podría haber tenido algo más que desconfianza y desprecio por alguien como él...

Para empeorar las cosas, le tiene un gran respeto a la bruja. Su confianza es muy atractiva. _Muchas_ de sus características son atractivas si él es honesto, pero Draco no se permite el lujo de ser honesto. Él ha mantenido su cabello, sus pechos y otros activos firmemente en sus fantasías durante algunos años y está resignado a que ella se quede allí.

-¿"Draco?"- Ella mira su mano y espía el papel -"Oh, entonces los conseguiste"- observa, con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de formarse. Su diversión solo aumenta su irritación y él le frunce el ceño.

-"Sí, Granger, 'los _tengo'_ y has expresado tu punto. Lo entiendo: 'Mira al malvado Mortifago y su gatito mascota'. Bueno, te jodas mucho, y me disculpo si no es _profesional_ "- se burla -" Pero no aprecio ser tu pequeña risa toda la semana en nombre mío _o de_ Reginald "-.

La media sonrisa rápidamente desaparece -"Yo... lo siento, qué... espera, ¿quién es Reginald?" - Ella pregunta, con la cabeza ladeada por la confusión, como si estuviera teniendo problemas para mantenerse al día y Draco literalmente le gruñe en su frustración.

-"Mi _tigre_"- imbécil –"_obviamente_".

-"¡Oh! Oh, cierto. Pensé que era lindo. Quiero decir, que el _cómic_ era lindo .. Eres rubio... es rubio… tenías un tigre..."

Ella se aleja y Draco abandona mirando por encima de su cabeza para mirarla. Ella se retuerce las manos y mira todo fuera de lugar. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y deseando haber ignorado la ligera. -"Mira, Granger... olvidémoslo. Ya te divertiste mucho, ¿puede ser el final, por favor?"-.

Cuando él mira de nuevo, su rostro se ha arrugado un poco en evidente decepción.

-"No quise decirlo en diversión"- dice ella. Habiendo pasado de la imagen de la inocencia de ojos abiertos a abatido, se pregunta si no se ha perdido algo.

Desafortunadamente, Draco todavía se siente un poco erizado y contesta: -"¿Y de qué otra forma podría haberlo dicho entonces?"- Levanta el papel, señalando la flecha dibujada cerca de la cabeza del niño y su nombre en su garabato justo encima de ella. -"Este en particular es especialmente inteligente. Mira al pequeño mago idiota que no puede entender la máquina _muggle_. Debe ser un _sangre pura_, ¿eh?"-.

Golpea el papel con el dedo, justo donde el niño está tratando de determinar por qué es que cuando pone el pan en una máquina y sale una tostada, justo donde ha ido el pan. Incluso el sangre pura Draco Malfoy tiene la puta idea de una tostadora muggle. ¡Está en el maldito nombre!

-"No, yo... ¿no recuerdas el pasado agosto...? Tenías ese panecillo y... y hacía frío porque el encanto del calentamiento no funcionaba del todo bien... pero temías que pudiese arruinar el sabor y Harry te mostró ese tostador muggle en la sala de descanso... Pero entonces, el panecillo no encajaba, así que transfiguramos el tamaño de la ranura y luego Ronald estaba confundido acerca de todo eso... y simplemente... parecía un día memorable... "-.

Wow, una Hermione Granger divagando. Draco no ha tenido conocimiento de eso en mucho tiempo. Él, sin embargo, recuerda el día que ella quiere decir. -"Así que esto era solo... ¿estamos destinados a reírnos de Weasley entonces?"- Él frunce el ceño, completamente confundido por lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer.

-"No, no realmente..."- Ella hace un puchero -"No importa, está bien. Fue... Fue la cosa más estúpida que he hecho nunca. No voy a dejar más de ellos, no te preocupes"-.

Ella mira hacia otro lado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho de una manera que parece decididamente ser protector en lugar de enojada.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, ahora Draco se siente _mal_. Ella se ve tan abatida. De pie allí, con los brazos cruzados y la cara arrugada. Quizás no tenía que ser tan sensible con su primera mascota. Él siempre ha tenido tanta debilidad por ese cachorro grande, pero ella realmente no parece estar riéndose de él...

-"No hay daño, Granger"- murmura ofreciéndole el perdón que ella realmente no había pedido. -"También... te agradecería que no le contaras a nadie más. Sobre Reginald"-.

-"Oh... cierto. Bueno, Harry me pidió que no lo hiciera. Sé que eres muy íntimo, Draco. Obviamente, no querías que lo supiera, así que comprendo por qué te enojas conmigo"-.

Draco deja escapar un gran suspiro y contadores -"No estoy enfadado. Realmente no entiendo lo que intentabas lograr, pero está bien"-.

Él ve su cara sonrojada, sus mejillas se ponen rojas y sus ojos se dirigen a una copia de _Witch Weekly_ en la esquina de su escritorio. Comienza a juguetear con la parafernalia que cubre la superficie y con lo que debe pensar que es un subterfugio, desplaza un poco de pergamino sobre la revista.

-"Oh, querido Merlín, Granger, ¿crees que fue sutil?"-

-"Estoy seguro de que no sé lo que quieres decir"-.

-"Oh por favor"- Dando un paso adelante, él quita la capa superior y agarra el periódico antes de que ella pueda detenerlo.

-"¡Oye!"-

-"Nunca te tomé para el tipo de _Witch Weekly_ , debo decir"- reflexiona mientras voltea la portada. Una página esta doblada, por lo que sus dedos naturalmente aterrizan allí. -"Ciento una formas de atrapar a un mago"- Nivelando a ella con una mirada perpleja, él pregunta -"¿De verdad? ¿Esto le interesa a alguien como tú?"-.

Su columna se endurece -"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?"-

-"Nada" -le bufó él -"Solo-"

Lo que sea que estuviera a punto de decir muere en su lengua cuando sus ojos se posan en el artículo número siete de la lista, con una pequeña marca de tinta al lado. La copia dice: _Recorte y envíele una caricatura divertida que signifique algo para ambos_. Él levanta la mirada para encontrarla mirando por todas partes menos a él.

Todo cae en su lugar, su expresión de culpabilidad lo ata todo con un arco. Ella estaba tratando de ¿_cortejarlo_? Sorprendido y confundido, ni siquiera está seguro de qué hacer con eso.

-"Entonces..."- intenta, fallando en encontrar la respuesta perfecta -"¿No fue sobre reírme a mi costa?"-

Ella susurra, ronca y agitada -"Por supuesto que no"-, sin mirarlo a los ojos. La estudia mientras está callada. Además del rubor y su comportamiento rígido, se ve increíblemente unida. Supondría que ella siempre lo hace, tan a menudo como la ha notado ella... Falda pequeña y elegante, blusa ajustada. Su cabello está completamente fuera de control, por supuesto, pero a Draco no le ha importado eso durante años. Cuando era un niño, acostumbrado a la fachada fría y perfecta de su madre, claro. ¿Pero ahora? En todo caso, ella siempre parece recién follada.

Definitivamente tiene algo de atractivo...

-"Granger, yo-"

-"Dulce Circe, Draco, al menos ten la amabilidad de no ' _Rechazarme'_. Solo dime qué tan lejos de mi liga estás y sigue tu camino".

Draco Malfoy no es de los de ladrar una risa. Riéndose, la risa ocasional, claro, pero el sonido que emite ahora brota de él, audaz y fuerte.

-"¿_Yo,_ fuera de _tu_ liga? No puedes hablar en serio"-.

-"Oh, sólo detente"- le responde ella -"Sabía que esto era completamente ridículo. Pero el maldito Harry tuvo que meterse la nariz"-.

-"¿Potter te puso a esto?"-

-"Él no _me puso_ a nada"- corrige, exasperada -"Él solo... fue de apoyo, dulce y completamente _equivocado_. Clásico Harry. ¡De hecho, pensó que tú y yo, ugh! Soy tan_ estúpido _"-.

Draco se lame los labios, sintiendo un zumbido bajo su piel. La emoción, algo que no permite muy a menudo para salvarse de la decepción, se está arrastrando en las grietas de su fachada.

-"Lejos de mí discutir cuando eres malo hablando de San Potter, pero debe tener razón de vez en cuando"-.

-"Bueno, no esta vez, obviamente o no habrías irrumpido aquí como si quisieras asesinarme"-.

-"No exageres, Granger, no soy tan aterrador"-.

Ella levanta la ceja hacia él. -"No dije que tenía miedo, solo que te veías asesino. Estoy bastante seguro de que podría derribarte en un duelo"-.

Él se ríe. Ahí está la bruja ardiente que él conoce.

Ella responde a su risa con un fantasma de una sonrisa.

Permanecen allí por un momento, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que sus sonrisas se desvanecen.

Finalmente, ella dice suavemente -"No estaba segura de cómo llamar tu atención"-.

Inclinando su cabeza en consideración, él le dice a ella, dándose cuenta por sí mismo, -"Siempre tienes mi atención. ¿Crees que eres el tipo de bruja que es fácil de perder?"-.

Él la observa resoplar, obviamente malinterpretando su significado y sus ojos rodando hacia el techo.

Ella cambia su peso, sobresaliendo una cadera y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-"Sí, por supuesto"-.

-"Terror de cabello y dientes envueltos en un libro. Estoy completamente consciente".

-"Te arreglaste los dientes, hace años"-

Ella le gruñe, joder eso es lindo.

-"Y por supuesto, los libros son precisos, pero ¿Te parezco alguien que no aprecia la literatura?-

-"No"- admite ella, con rencor y pucheros.

-"En cuanto al pelo-"

-"Soy muy consciente de lo que piensan tú y todos los demás, gracias. Podrías ahorrarme la vergüenza"-.

Su sonrisa se extiende. Mierda, ella no tiene ni idea -"Granger, tu cabello es tu mejor rasgo"-.

-"Ahora solo estás siendo cruel"- acusa.

-"Por el contrario, estoy siendo inusualmente honesto. Deberías escuchar lo que los muchachos tienen que decir sobre ti alrededor del carrito de té"-.

-"Me estremezco al pensar..."-.

-"No repetiré nada de eso, por supuesto, porque soy un caballero"- la interrumpe suavemente con un resoplido -"pero basta con decir que no soy el único que ha notado tus encantos"-.

-"Mira, Malfoy..."- Frunce el ceño y ella se desliza hacia su apellido -"Aprecio que estés siendo educado, pero esto solo sirve para hacerme sentir más incómodo. Olvidémoslo"-.

Toda la confianza de Draco, gran parte de ella destrozada y deshilachada durante la guerra, vuelve a inundarlo y se siente como el orgulloso heredero que una vez fue. ¿Y qué tal si el Ministerio redujo a más de la mitad su fortuna y se apoderó de la mansión y puso a sus padres bajo arresto domiciliario en su chalet en los Alpes franceses... Hermione Granger está interesada _en_ él?

-"Te lo prometo, Hermione"- bromea con una sonrisa, -"los hipogrifos salvajes no podían hacerme olvidar este momento"-.

Ella gime y deja caer su cara en sus manos. Draco aprovecha la oportunidad para acercarse, caminando con audacia alrededor de su escritorio y dentro de su espacio personal. Él pone sus palmas contra sus muñecas, apartándolas, firmes pero gentilmente, de su cara y entrelazando sus manos con las suyas.

Revisa algunas de sus suposiciones anteriores, los recuerdos de ella siempre allí, siempre flotando. Comportamientos extraños que él tomó por ella mirándolo con desconfianza o buscando la oscuridad que él asumió que ella creía que vivía bajo su superficie. Elimina las burlas de su tono, su sonrisa se convierte en una mirada de sinceridad.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo has tenido esa revista?"-.

-"Fue... es el número de mayo del año pasado. Harry me lo dio en junio"-.

-"¿Por cuánto tiempo has...?"- Se interrumpió, deseando que ella entendiera y necesitando saber si lo que ella está implicando es cierto. ¿Ha estado interesada en él, le ha _perdonado_, durante tanto tiempo?

-"Más tiempo"-susurra, mirando hacia abajo y lejos.

Finalmente, Hermione lo mira, sus ojos miran entre los suyos, una pregunta en su mirada.

Draco levanta una mano y le pasa un pulgar por el pómulo.

-"¿Y ahora, Hermione Granger? ¿Qué planeaste hacer con mi atención una vez que supiste que la tenías?"-.

-"¿Podrías… pensé que tal vez podríamos cenar?"-

Sonríe ante la respuesta, intrigado por una bruja que le preguntaría _en_ lugar de tocar la coqueta para asegurarse una invitación. Ella ciertamente no es como las mujeres de sangre pura con las que fue criado. Es refrescante

-"Qué audaz de ti. No podría decir que no"-.

-"Usted _podría_ "- dice ella, y él reconoce que está destinado como una pequeña broma.

-"Pero no voy a hacerlo", le asegura. -"¿Cuando?"

-"¿Esta noche? Quiero decir... es el día de San Valentín..."-

Bueno, él supone que eso explica el aumento masivo en sus pequeños intentos por llamar su atención durante toda la semana. Al no tener a nadie con quien compartir la tradición, había estado haciendo un buen trabajo ignorando las vacaciones.

-"Esta noche"- Está de acuerdo. Son casi las cinco, de todos modos. Su día ha terminado. Él podría sacarla de aquí ahora mismo.

Su mente divaga. Él podría escoltarla a su casa, esperar a que se convierta en algo más cómodo. ¿Esperaría pacientemente? ¿Podría echar un vistazo? ¿Surgiría ella, inadecuada y escasamente vestida? Tan atrevida como ha estado, ¿qué haría ella a puerta cerrada?

Su pequeño montaje de fantasía le hace perder el foco y él gira en espiral desde allí. Nunca ha estado en su apartamento, así que es difícil de imaginar, pero extrapola lo que sabe. Será pequeño porque ella valoraría la ubicación sobre el tamaño. Confort sobre la decoración ostentosa. Las estanterías serían prominentes y bien organizadas, pero no necesariamente majestuosas. Quizás no coincidan, los mueble se recolectaron a lo largo de los años a medida que su biblioteca personal crecía y se necesitaban más estantes. Ella podría dejarlo sentado mientras se excusa de la habitación. ¿Una bebida? Ella ofrecería uno. Él siempre ha sabido que ella tiene modales bastante bien pulidos. ¿Qué tomaría ella? La ha visto beber un vaso de rojo en las cenas del Ministerio. ¿Ofrecería vino entonces? ¿Algo muggle? Ella puede ser una bruja descarada, que le gusta verlo con los pies descarriados.

-"¿Draco?"-

Él mira hacia abajo, su mirada habiendo vagado sobre su cabeza. -"¿Hmm? Lo siento, solo estoy pensando"-.

-"Pensé que me gustaría cambiar. ¿Necesitas irte a casa? puedes esperar en mi apartamento si no es así"-.

Su sonrisa debe ser lobuna, porque ella se sonroja de nuevo, pero sonríe y bromea

-"Fue una pregunta honesta, no una conversación"-.

-"Eres adorable"- dice de forma poco elegante, sin querer hacerlo. -"¿Qué demonios te hizo querer perder tu tiempo conmigo?"-

-"Sí, claro, porque no eres un apuesto ni un ingenuo demoledor ni brillante ni nada parecido. ¿Qué?"-

Probablemente podría detenerse, suponía, pero Draco se inclina sin preámbulos para presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

Ni siquiera duda el tiempo suficiente para preguntarse si ella lo permitirá, si ella lo rechazará o le dirá que es demasiado rápido. En cambio, no en su carácter habitual de Slytherin, él prueba las aguas entre ellos al sumergirse en lo profundo y _joder_, si ella no sabe divino.

Encuentra muy rápidamente que no debería haberse preocupado. Hermione no solo no lo aleja, sino que le pone los puños en las manos y lo empuja contra ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y profundizando el beso en algo casi obsceno. Ciertamente no es la delicada y casta flor que podría haber sospechado, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que una mano haya pasado de su pecho a sus pantalones en busca de una prueba de su interés.

-"Santa jodida Circe"- se ahoga cuando su palma encuentra su longitud. Él la siente sonreír contra su boca, una suave risita que acompaña a una presión más deliciosa en su eje.

-"Yo, tú...¿pensé que querías cenar?" Es todo lo que puede hacer para formar palabras en este punto, la parte de atrás de su mente preguntando por qué coño siquiera lo está intentando.

E lla se detiene por un momento, arrastrando su mano hacia atrás para recostarse en su pecho

-"Oh tenías hambre realmente? Lo siento, parece que he saltado a la conclusión obvia"- Su sonrisa es descarada, salvaje y todo tipo de cosas ellas e intimidantes.

Draco toma exactamente un segundo para tomar una decisión, perdido en sus ojos oscuros mientras lo hace. Bajando para recapturar su boca, él murmura

-"Cierto, no; no tengo hambre"- antes de atacar su boca con la desesperación que ella había tenido en su primer beso.

De repente, muy agradecido de haber tenido la previsión de cerrar y proteger su puerta, Draco hace retroceder a Hermione hasta su escritorio hasta que sus muslos golpean la madera. Su intención es ponerla encima de ella, pero ella lo detiene con una orden tranquila.

-"Desabróchame la falda"- respira contra su piel. No duda, busca el cierre primero en la parte posterior y luego lo coloca en el lateral. Le encanta una cremallera lateral. Tan jodidamente femenina. Una vez que lo ha bajado, es fácil deslizar la falda de su cintura, sus manos siguen la curva de su trasero, empujando el material hacia abajo hasta que se acumula en sus pies. Se siente textura, encaje, sus bragas tentando contra sus dedos.

Él siente que ella comienza a retroceder, lo que lo deja confundido momentáneamente, sus manos se deslizan alrededor de su cintura. Cuando él mira hacia abajo, sus manos están en los botones de su blusa, sus ojos fijos en su cara. Draco toma el ejemplo y se desliza de sus túnicas para comenzar a trabajar en sus propios botones.

Ella termina primero, quitándose la seda azul de los hombros y dejándola en encaje negro con costuras de color rosa pálido. Sus manos todavía, divididas entre continuar desnudándose y abandonar la tarea para que pueda tocarla.

-"Permítame"- Ella alcanza, apartando sus manos suavemente, y termina de abrir sus botones hasta que él también pueda quitarse la camisa. Él la estudia por un momento, sintiéndose un poco tonto por su ir desde hace unos momentos. Si esta era su conclusión inevitable, ella puede enviar cualquier pequeño mensaje tonto que quiera. Ella puede anunciar a todo el departamento de Aurores que Draco Malfoy tiene una debilidad por los animales peludos. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera ...

Este beso es más suave, sus labios mordisqueando y convenciendo a los de ella. Hermione también es más gentil, le pasa las manos por los hombros y le rasca ligeramente la nuca, jugando con el pelo corto. Él podría quedarse aquí para siempre, explorándola y aprendiendo sus curvas. Una mano se acerca a su frente, ahuecando el peso de su pecho en su mano. Él siente la vibración mientras ella gime en su boca. Animado, pasa su pulgar por la cima. Ella se estremece en su agarre, repentinamente sintiéndose más femenina, más frágil, de lo que él nunca pensó que era.

Sintiéndose más confiado, Draco envuelve a Hermione con sus brazos y levanta su pequeño cuerpo. Ca por instinto, la deposita en el borde de su escritorio, acomodándose entre sus muslos. Ella abre las piernas sin vacilar, tirando de él hacia ella y apretándose contra él mientras él empuja contra ella.

Ella tira su cabeza hacia atrás y es jodidamente gloriosa. Draco se inclina hacia adelante y casi arranca las copas de encaje de su cuerpo. Lo que comenzó como lento, el mismo Draco casi inseguro, se vuelve frenético en un latido de su corazón. Bajó la cabeza para tomar un pico apretado en la boca, haciendo lengua sobre la parte superior y respirando cálida contra su piel. Ella le gime y se aferra a su espalda y cuello, buscando frenéticamente la compra y apretándose con más fuerza donde se presionan.

-"Joder, Hermione..."- se calló, sin realmente tener nada que decir, simplemente sumido en la conmoción de la rapidez con que se perdió en ella. Ella gime en respuesta, obviamente sin palabras.

Alcanzando entre ellos y devolviendo su boca a su pecho, Draco desliza dos dedos debajo de sus bragas empujando el cordón hacia un lado y pasando sus dedos por los bordes de sus labios inferiores. Ella se retuerce, tirando de su cabeza hacia abajo para que pueda besar su cuello y morderle la oreja. Él responde sumergiendo sus dedos en su canal, tratando de darle lo que quiere. Hermione no parece decepcionada, gimiendo y susurrando súplicas y enterrando su nariz contra su garganta.

Él la explora por un rato, consciente de que ella también está mapeando su cuerpo con sus delicadas manos y su cálida boca. Finalmente, ella alcanza sus pantalones y comienza a trabajar en el botón ante de deslizar sus pantalones y sus pantalones por sus caderas. Ella no pierde el tiempo una vez que se libera, su polla se pone de pie ante la atención y se retuerce bajo la más mínima insinuación de su toque. Su mano se envuelve alrededor de él, y es su turno de gemir y suplicar.

S e sacude la virtual parálisis que le ha traído su toque y encuentra el borde de sus bragas, sentado bajo en sus caderas. Él los baja, notando que ella se mece contra el escritorio para que él pueda deslizarlos desde debajo de ella y los saque de sus piernas. Su mano pierde contacto con él por un momento, pero solo sirve para motivarlo a moverse más rápido, despojarla y unirse a ellos completamente. Solo se toma un momento para mirarla, recostado contra el escritorio, sus tacones negros aún en sus pies pero por lo demás quedan desnudas y su pecho se levanta mientras jadea.

Besándola de nuevo, probándola y sabiendo que él nunca tendrá suficiente, se entierra dentro de ella y gruñe cuando ella grita, ambos se aferran al otro mientras él comienza a empujar.

Apenas han hablado desde que comenzó todo, fuera de los elogios y la devoción, las súplicas y las demandas. Él se retira, con ganas de ver su rostro y descubre que ella lo está mirando con hambre. Su boca se abrió al respirar pesadamente, sus ojos oscuros y encapuchados, casi viciosos por el deseo. Ella es una puta visión; La bruja más hermosa del mundo. ¿Por qué le tomó tanto tiempo notar sus atenciones? Podrían haber estado haciendo esto durante meses ...

-"Draco..."- Ella ahoga su nombre con una respiración entrecortada y él siente que su agarre se aprieta en su hombro, su otra mano se sujeta tan fuerte al borde de su escritorio que sus nudillos se han puesto blancos. Él sabe lo que ella está diciendo sin las palabras. Ella está cerca, Hermione Granger está cerca mendigando, sin decir nada, que la haga venir. Joder, él tiene la intención de dárselo.

De manera constante, aumenta su ritmo y la fuerza de sus embates, disfrutando de los sonidos de sus labios, sus pantalones se convierten en gemidos, luego su nombre, repetido, roto y desesperado. Se obliga a no terminar delante de ella, queriendo sentir su cuerpo temblar cuando alcanza su propio precipicio; queriendo que ella gritara por él en la angustia.

Otro golpe, una palma en su pecho, su boca apoyada en su cuello y su aliento en su garganta, casi grita cuando llega, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, y Draco se deja caer con ella, sumido en la euforia y el alivio.

Él está jadeando, ahora, con la cabeza enterrada contra sus hermosos rizos. Su mejor característica, había dicho él. Todavía ocupaban un lugar destacado en la lista, pero él ignoraba la cantidad de características sorprendentes que tenía ella. Su voz, ronca y suave cuando ella suplica; Sus piernas, bien formadas y fuertes alrededor de su cintura; Sus manos, delicadas pero firmes, acariciando su polla

Sí, Hermione Granger es mucho más que cabello, dientes y libros. Él se ríe, pensando en eso, y sonríe en su cuello.

-"Encuentra algo..."- se detiene, aun recuperando el aliento -"gracioso, ¿verdad?"-.

-"Solo tú, amor. Bruja ridícula... ¿pensaste que necesitabas enviarme un post divertido para que entrara aquí? Salazar, podrías haber torcido tu dedo y haber dicho 'ahora'"-.

Ella se ríe y se inclina hacia atrás para mirarlo.

-"Así que..."- él dice.

-"¿Asi que?"-

-"¿ _Ahora_ tienes hambre?"-

Hermione se ríe y besa la comisura de su boca. -"Estoy un poco ahora, sí. Parece que enc mi encontré mi apetito"-

8/9

De pie y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la mesa, Draco pregunta:

-"¿Me permitirías invitarte a cenar?"-

-"Ya dije que sí"- reflexiona, deslizando sus bragas de nuevo sobre sus piernas. Púrpura, señala, su color favorito. Había estado curioso pero demasiado ocupado haciendo estragos en ella para mirar durante el acto -"Aunque, tengo una mejor idea"-.

Él murmura en cuestión, deslizando sus brazos de nuevo en su camisa.

Ella se acerca, usando nada más que tacones y trozos de encaje, y comienza a juntar su camisa para él colocando los botones de forma experta -"Tal vez vayamos a mi piso, después de todo. ¿Nos quitamos y... nos cambiamos por ropa más cómoda?"-.

Él sonríe lentamente hacia ella.

-"Con una condición", responde él y ella levanta las cejas en una pregunta -"Mañana, tienes que dejarme llevarte para el desayuno"-.

La sonrisa de Hermione regresa. -"Acepto ¿Y después?"-.

Piensa en eso, en qué decir. Ve tantas posibilidades para el futuro y definitivamente ve a esta bruja como parte de ellas. Finalmente, se encoge de hombros.

-"¿Quieres conocer a mi tigre?"-

Ella se ríe y lo besa, asintiendo mientras lo hace -"Estoy segura de que obtendré la aprobación de Reginald. Pero _tienes_ que lidiar con Crookshanks"-.

Draco se ríe y le asegura que él es igualmente adepto a domar a los gatitos, antes de besarla en la espalda y envolverla en sus brazos.

Para cuando salen del Ministerio, los pasillos han oscurecido, la luna brilla en una hermosa noche de Londres y Draco tira a Hermione a su lado, bastante seguro de que no tiene interés en dejarla ir.

Fin

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! ¡Flores de internet y chocolates para ti!**

_o_

N/T: Espero les haya gustado a mí personalmente me encanto y fui corriendo a pedir permiso para traducirla.

Si tienen tiempo pasen por el perfil de la autora y lean sus demás historias son muy buenas… Quizás pueda pedirle permiso para otra traducción.


End file.
